Finding Serenity
by Nommy
Summary: Got a good crew: fighters, pilot, mechanic, mercenary-gun-fanatic - we don't have a job description yet. We even picked up a preacher for some reason, and a bona fide Companion. There's a doctor, too, took his genius sister outta' some Alliance camp, so they're keepin' a low profile. You understand. You got a job, we can do it, don't much care what it is.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Girl In The Box

Badger squinted in the blinding sunlight and pulled his worn and frayed bowler hat further down to shield his eyes. Turning on his heel, the wind blew his smart - albeit patched - jacket open to reveal a pearl-gray waistcoat. With a sigh he looked over the bodies of Browncoats and Alliance soldiers alike all piled up on top of each other weather-beaten, dirty and sandy and produced a cigar from a pocket inside his jacket. Lighting it, he sucked on it and held in the satisfying smoke before blowing it out in a plume of white. "This is bad business this." Said Pintel as he trudged up alongside his boss overstepping bodies and pulling disgusted expressions, Badger took another drag of his cigar and blew it in his portly lackey's face when he was close enough, "Yeah, but business _is_ business. Know it." Motioning with his cigar, he puffed on it again before saying gruffly - smoke billowing from his mouth as he spoke, "Alright, there's none here, we'll ave' a check around an' see what we can get our pretty paws on." Pintel pulled a confused face and leaned in, "Eh, what're we lookin' for now?" Gently hitting Pintel's bulging tummy with his occupied hand, Badger grinned engagingly and revealed, "_People_, you fool! People! The verse' is always lookin' for folk - you get what I'm saying?" Pintel shook his dirty head and Badger sighed exasperated, "Of course you don't." Throwing his gaze up to the heavens, Badger grumbled before taking a final drag of his cigar and roughly tossing it to the ground and snubbing it out with his heel. Turning to Pintel, Badger straightened the fatter man's dark green jacket and said in a pleasant tone, "We're in the market for almost anything._ Anything_, you get me? People - rich people - are always needing less rich folk to do their bidding. And with all this," He motioned to the mass of lifeless bodies, "All this tends t' make folk a mite…_distracted_. An' with all this distraction opportunities come along for men like me, an' folk like the Alliance don't stay distracted for long - so we gotta' move fast an' get as many people we can, dōng mǎ?"

Realisation hit Pintel and he smiled revealing a set of grotty and discoloured teeth, "Oh, right! I get you now, boss. Slaves!" Throwing his arms out in mock pride, Badger exclaimed warmly, "Bingo for the moron! Yes, we're looking for slaves, but let's not call them at', eh? They are the…" He trailed off and turned his back on the squinting face of Pintel who stood slumped, waiting for an answer. Suddenly Badger outstretched his hands again and turned smoothly - a jackal's grin slathered along his roguish face, "The 'Peasantry Workforce'! That's what we'll call them, sounds much better than 'slave' don't yeh' think?" Pintel nodded stupidly while Badger swaggered past him, a hand in his trouser pocket and another sliding into his now-opened waistcoat, "Yeah, this'll be where the real dosh comes from. Just gotta' find a few stragglers first." Pintel frowned again and rubbed his balding head, the sun's rays bouncing off of it making it resemble a red apple. "Then why we lookin' round' these parts, boss?" Pintel queried as Badger cast his gaze out over barren desert. Cocking an eyebrow Badger chuckled at the question, "My dear boy, we can't look on any of the Central Planets, the feds in lovely ol' Londinion would eat us up an' spit us out. No, we've gotta' start small to get big. These backwater little hovels mean less to the Alliance than a fly on the end of your greasy nose, my friend. We're sure to find some expendables around the Rim. Y'know, folk that no one'll miss, know?" Pintel's face was grieved trying to keep up with his employer's train of thought. Seeing Pintel's expression, Badger chuckled and ducked his head as he strode over to his minion, clapping Pintel's shoulder, Badger soothed him, "Don't fret, tubby. We've got a lot a planets to check out before we start building our empire. C'mon, back in the ship my delicate skin's getting all shrivelled in this heat an' I swear that Browncoat keeps lookin' at me."

* * *

Three years later - Eavesdown Docks, Persephone

"Yes, alright, just open your mouth an' give us a butcher's at your teeth!" Badger rolled his eyes as the woman fought against his hired muscle and tried to escape with loud screeching protests in Chinese. "Hùndàn!" She squawked and Badger shrugged his shoulders and threw a look of confusion to his men before returning his attention to the woman, "Oh, yes lovely. Very charming, now give us a look at the fangs!" The woman retorted by spitting vehemently at his feet. Badger bit his lip and looked away from her annoyed, gripping her jaw firmly but not hard to inspect her teeth, when he saw all was well he wiped his hands down on his clean, newly-bought jacket before placing his hands together and pointing the spire of his fingers at his men, "Wonderful little mouth she's got - when it's closed. Now, for all that is holy, get her in a cage and out of my sight." The men nodded and dragged the sobbing woman away. With a contented sigh Badger sat down at his desk and sipped at a cup of green tea. "Ah, wonderful." He said to himself indulgently. "Now, to work. Any more coming in, we're aving' a bloody raffle to decide who gets that tasty little bǎobèi downstairs." He finished with a chuckle and lit up a cigar. "I am very hopeful for what you've brought me." He said to the ragtag group of bandits standing in the middle of the poorly-lit room. The fan that cut off the light momentarily each time one of it's blades obscured the light did so every few seconds or so, making it difficult to concentrate - which was just the way ol' Badger liked it - folk who were distracted had less chances of shooting a gun to hit their mark. Puffing on his cigar, he planted his feet on his desk and inspected the leader of the group, he was tall and lithe with very tanned skin and a sweep of coppery hair with darting eyes that bulged. When he smiled Badger noticed a row of ugly badly grown in teeth, grimacing inwardly Badger smiled and said brightly, "So any more little trinkets you're willing to part with - mind you don't ave' your way with em' first, though. Them's is used goods, an' I barter nothing but quality down here." The leader's smile broadened forcing Badger to swallow a mouthful of vomit. Choking it down, he nodded and took another drag as the leader said in a quiet and delighted voice, "Oh, yeah. Got some wonderful stock in here." He said tapping a wooden crate that sat motionless next to him. Smoothly Badger withdrew his legs from the desk and leaned his elbows on the smooth wood, his cigar hung from his mouth carelessly and his expression bland, "Wonderfully dead, maybe. I've seen coffins louder than that bit a driftwood." One of the bigger bandits moved forward, his meaty hand on his holster menacingly. Badger merely smirked and waved a hand, a figure moved within the shadows behind him and all the bandits' hands quickly covered their holsters, ready to draw their pistols. Their agitation was wasted as Badger kept his smug gaze on them and from the shadows emerged Pintel holding a tray ladled with scones and another kettle for tea. "Thank you, tubby." Said Badger indifferently as the bandits relaxed.

Pintel nodded and bustled off as Badger leaned forward and plucked a scone from the tray and daintily popped it into his mouth full. He groaned at the tastiness of the sponge and reached out for another one and the bandits remained silent while he ate until he washed it down his some tea. "Now that, was a scran. Delicious. Anyway, what were we sayin'? Oh yeah, is your stock dead in there or what?" The leader bandit squared his shoulders and poked his pointy chin in the air, "Not dead. Very much alive." The big one nodded punctuating his leader's words. Badger nodded along with him and clapped his hands bracing, his mouth clamped around his cigar, he exclaimed, "Well now, let's get er' open an' have a wee look-see." The leader shook his head, "Cái guài!. We want half now." Badger silently puffed on his cigar and grinned disbelievingly, "Half now? Are you hearing this?" He asked his men as they chuckled, "They want half now?" He said to himself and put out his cigar in the ashtray next to his elbow. "You want half now?" He asked them again and the leader nodded. "Uh, why should I do that?" The leader flashed his gruesome smile again and Badger held up a hand, "You know what, I actually will give you half now just please stop flashing that meat grinder mouth at me."

Confused the leader's smile wavered and Badger smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Wonderful. Now crack that open - the box, not ya' mouth." The leader watched raptly as one of Badger's men tossed a burlap purse that jingled through the air. The leader caught the purse, Badger winked at his man, "There you go." He crooned to the bandits, "Fifty big ones - another fifty if your merchandise is still alive." He mocked smoothly while the leader peered into the bag and nodded. A few mumbled words later and the leader motioned for the big one to have at the crate with a crowbar. Badger watched mildly interested as the metal struck the wood at the corner splintering it and a long low creak emitted as the face of the box fell away to reveal a slight little girl sitting cross-legged and quite plaintively inside. Gazing at the child, Badger thought she must be about nine or ten. Very good marketing, most folk liked to raise their workforce young, all else failed, Badger knew there were a lot a bodies lookin' for mites to adopt. With a nod and a connoisseur's gaze, Badger conceded, "Shuài." The bandits looked fair pleased with themselves as Badger got to his feet and circled around his desk, his eyes as bright as a vulture's who's just spotted a baby lion. The little girl watched him quietly and calmly, her hair was a riot of dark hazel, her eyes as brown as toffee. "Nǐhǎo, wee fellow?" Badger greeted her warmly. The girl's expression changed from calm and charming in Badger's opinion to loud and disgruntled, throwing her bound hands up in the air, she demanded in Chinese, "Bìzuǐ! Zhè shì shénme làn dōngxī!?" Badger dodged her weak attacks and slammed the crate shut in her face.

Walking back to his desk, the bandits looked unnerved as the girl's muffled shouts rang out dully, her banging was very tangible between them and Badger. Sitting back down, Badger exhaled and the bandits waited to hear what he would say. Throwing out his hands, Badger shook his head, "She's a pistol, what am I t' do wi' that?" The leader moved forward and said in a friendly tone, "She took a lot of…_chasing_. Really and she turned two of my men's guns on em' while we were bringin' her here." Badger shrugged, "And why are you telling me this?" The leader hammered his point home, his eyes bright and engaging, "She's a very neat investment. You could sell her to a bounty hunter who's looking for a protégé? Or-or a miner boss lookin' for a good guard - she'd fit the bill in any one of em'. Kid's good with guns, got a bit of knack for it, watch." With a sigh, Badger sat back in his seat and watched bored as the leader pulled open the crate to reveal the girl sitting cross-legged just as she had been before. Slamming a hand down on the crate, the bandit barked, "Nǐ qǐlái, bìng gàosu tāmen nǐ rúhé chāi jiě qiāng!" Watching the interplay, Badger sipped at his tea and looked on as the girl silently and gracefully ducked out from her box and stood before him. Taking her in Badger was immediately aware of her cuteness, that was good. Buyers liked sweet-lookin' children, not snot-nosed ugly little things. Giving her a warm smile, Badger patronised in a sweet voice, "And what are you gonna' do for me, zhēnguì?" The girl's face was stoic as she held out a hand and the leader quietly passed her his pistol.

At once twenty pistols were aimed on the child. "You filthy fēi chánshēn de guàiwù!" Cursed Badger, "What are you doing?!" The leader held up his gloved hands and motioned to the girl - who stood stony-faced holding his gun. "Just watch, qiāngzǐ," The girl turned an eye on him and the bandit said in a hard voice, "Jì zhù nǐ zhōuwéi de bù tā mā de qǐlái." With a bland nod the girl turned her attention back to Badger and to his surprise and indulged delight, she flashed him a cute little smile before returning her features back to their sulky disposition and began dismantling the bandit's gun with such ease it was as if she had oil on her fingers and all the parts just fell apart. Badger watched interested until she held up the barrel and placed it on Badger's desk. The bandit leader smiled and nodded to Badger, who was gazing intently at this little girl. He was about to speak when the girl moved forward and placed her little hands on his desk, her chin grazing the polished wood softly - she was so incredibly cute. "Huájī màozi de rén," She began and Badger brushed off the mild insult, nodding for her to proceed. Tossing her head back to the bandit leader, she said innocently, "Tā de yáchǐ dǎrǎo wǒle, tā shì shǒuwúcùntiě de xiànzài - nǐ yīnggāi bìle tā." As soon as the words left her mouth Badger threw back his head, his mirth making everyone in the room stiffen. Badger laughed so hard he had to hold on to his hat so it did not fall off after his fit of laughter. "I'll take her." He said wiping a tear from his eye and fixing her with a long gaze, "Yeah, she's good money. Give them the rest." The bandits smiled - except the leader - and watched as their leader was tossed the second half of their spoils.

Badger waved them away and stated flatly to their backs - his eyes still on the girl, "If you find any more like this'in you be sure t' bring em' t' Badger!" The girl gazed up at him like he was a shadow on a wall, there but completely irrelevant and snaked her hand along his desk and reached for his scones. Badger sighed and gripped her wrist gently and said in mockingly, "We might be in Eavesdown, but when you're in my house you say the _magic word_." The girl blinked uncomprehendingly and Badger sighed, "The magic word is 'please'." The girl blinked again and Badger said loudly as though she were deaf, "'Qǐng'." The girl's face was completely expressionless as he held on to her wrist. "Wǒ yǒu yīgè hǎimián zhuàng de dōngxī?" Badger nodded and motioned with his hand while widening his eyes, "And the magic word _is_…?" He prompted, letting his sentence drag on for her to finish. Her reply was biting followed by a blink, "Now."

* * *

Mandarin translations;

Dōng mǎ? - Understand?

Hùndàn - Bastard

bǎobèi - baby, precious, dear

Cái guài! - Yeah right!

Shuài - Handsome/well done

Nǐhǎo - Hello there, how are you?

Bìzuǐ! Zhè shì shénme làn dōngxī! - Shut up, shut your mouth! What the crap is this!?

Nǐ qǐlái, bìng gàosu tāmen nǐ rúhé chāi jiě qiāng - You, show them how you disassemble a gun

zhēnguì - precious

fēi chánshēn de guàiwù - fly-ridden-monsters

qiāngzǐ - gun-child

Jì zhù nǐ zhōuwéi de bù tā mā de qǐlái - Remember we're surrounded don't fuck up

Huájī màozi de rén - Funny-hat-man

Tā de yáchǐ dǎrǎo wǒle, tā shì shǒuwúcùntiě de xiànzài - nǐ yīnggāi bìle tā - His teeth distress me also, he's unarmed now - you should shoot him.

Qǐng - please

Wǒ yǒu yīgè hǎimián zhuàng de dōngxī? - May I please have a spongy thing?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Girl Called Box

Two Weeks Later - The Black, en route to the System Kalidasa's planet, Salisbury.

Pintel hummed dumbly while he prepared his boss' dinner. On the menu tonight; protein! Badger was so excited about this, he could barely express it - so the Dyton-born man _didn't_. Peeking over Pintel's shoulder, Badger commented with a flick of his wrist, "Add more water, wouldn't wanna' get the runs before we board. This planet's so backwater we're_ guaranteed_ the gorram trots anyway." Pintel nodded as Badger disengaged him and jaunted over to the dining table and lit up a cigar - breaking the strict rules of no smoking while airborne. With a sigh, Badger settled down at the table but jumped when he spotted a big pair of eyes staring at him from the other side of the table. "Gah! Kě pà de xiǎo èmó! Pintel, what is she doin' ere'?!" Pintel turned and cocked an eyebrow at the scene as Badger gripped his chest where his heart would be and panted. Shrugging his thick shoulders, Pintel said, "I dunno', boss. Tied er' up nice an' right, like yeh' said an' left er'." Flashing him a dangerous glare, Badger pointed at the girl with his cigar and scalded Pintel loudly, "Obviously not right enough, shǎguā!" Pintel eyed him uncomprehendingly while the child stood there motionless - her eyes still on Badger. Losing his cool, Badger shouted even louder, "Well get some rope an' tie er' up again! Or do I ave' t' do everything around this dump? C'mon, tōutōumōmō, back in the brig before you give us a heart attack."

With that Badger got to his feet and herded the child out of the dining area. Pressing a hand down on her little shoulder, he presented her to an idle goon and said in a charming tone, "Ello' you look like you're givin' it nothing. So, you take this'in down the pears and get her settled." The goon took the girl silently, his expression was confused as he looked from the girl to Badger's back as he returned to the dining area. Just as the goon was about to escort the kid Badger spun around and pointed a finger at them and said, his words a little muffled from his cigar, "An' make sure you tie er' up _tight_, dōng mǎ?" With a curt nod, the goon nudged the girl on and trailed along behind her. Watching them leave, Badger spread his arms and mumbled to himself, "Bit a competence - way too much t' ask for?" Glimpsing back to Pintel Badger watched as the fat man exclaimed and jumped around hissing and whimpering from burning himself. With a shake of his head, Badger removed his hat and rubbed his close-cut hair and sighed, "'Course it is."

After four long weeks confined to the transport ship, Badger was humbled to be able to stretch his shanks. Breathing in the soupy air of Salisbury, he squinted and turned to his boys, "Okay, we're ere' for a few things, chaps," Turning to their cargo which was being loaded, Badger nodded, "T' shift that, an'," His eyes trailed and lingered on the little girl who stood at the forefront next to Pintel - her hands bound. "T' get a good buyer on this'in. Alright, let's get started. Pintel, take the girl to town, get a lay a the land. Everyone else, with me an' we'll head t' the rendezvous point, we'll meet up in town once the big stuff's sorted." With a brace of brisk nods and signalling with hands, Badger's muscle began to move out and mount their ground vehicles. Pintel and the girl watched innocently as the bustling finally dwindled, everyone waiting for Badger to get in the vehicle. Spreading his hands, the girl's eyes were drawn to the tips of his fingers as they peaked out rudely from his fingerless gloves, his bowler hat cast a shadow over his already shadowy countenance. Winking to Pintel, Badger dropped to his knee before the girl and smiled warmly, suspiciously at her. "Well, now," He began as though they had been travelling companions and their time together was drawing to a close naturally. The girl remained silent, which was a good deal better in Badger's opinion; after the tizzy she threw the night before when he had one of his women wash and comb the mite. She'd kicked and screamed, threatening them in her odd mixture of Chinese and Common.

Badger's eyes were calm and pleasant, gently patting the girl on the cheek, he said in a mulled tone, "Ere's our little money-maker out in the sun, lookin' pretty," He cast a hard glance up to Pintel, "Keepin' _quiet_." He added before beaming back at the girl, "And just in case you feel like yowlin' I ave' this," The girl watched him like kitten, big-eyed and expectant as Badger produced a small hard piece of sweet for her. Holding it up between them, "Now, you can ave' this if you're as quiet as a doll when you're floatin' about town, dōng mǎ?" She nodded briskly and smiled as her little fingers delicately took the sweet from his hand. Badger continued - a hint of threatening in his tone, "You just suck on that and keep lookin' sweet. Won't get no dosh if you look like you've been munchin' níngméng." On that note, Badger unfolded his legs and stood up to his height. Leaning in closer to Pintel, he muttered, "You keep an eye on er' - _two eyes_! I don't wanna' hear of any trouble when I get back." Pintel nodded his head doggedly and held up the make-shift lead that held the girl. "No frets, boss. I've got this." Leaning in closer still, Badger growled, "See that you do." Flashing the girl a final smile, he tipped his hat to her and smoothly turned towards the land vehicle. He was only half listening when the girl piped, "Wǒ huì bǎochí chénmò, zhǐshì méiyǒu gèng duō de kuāng." With a nod Badger sat down in the front seat of the vehicle and flicked his hand in an order to start the engine. Casting his gaze back over to them he said quickly, "Yeah, yeah, love, boxes. No more a them. Pintel, hurry up and take Box to town, man!" Pintel frowned as the engine revved, "Box?" Badger waved them off impatiently, "Box, Pintel, Box! Move it!" Pintel's reply was cut off by a plume of dust as the vehicles sped off in the direction of the rendezvous point. Gaping forlornly down at the girl, Pintel shrugged. "Right, duǎn dān, let's be off." She flinched a little as he tugged on the rope and lead her in the direction of town.

The town was large enough with a steady stream of folk coming and going. A few ships were docked. This was one of the larger settlements on Salisbury, it was safe - about as safe as it got on a Rim Planet - round the town, but even Pintel knew that it was mighty dangerous out on the borders, out in the rural areas where folk had no codes. Keeping Box close, Pintel guided her through the crowd, keeping his eyes peeled for any good-looking buyers for Badger. He knew that his boss had a contact here and was flying under the pretence that he wanted to see his deals go smoothly personally. Pintel knew, though; Badger wasn't here to oversee the cargo deal, he was here to sell this girl. He _must_ have had a buyer lined up, Badger _never_ flew. A few rugged-looking men gave Pintel and his pocket-pet dark looks, although it wasn't uncommon for children to be sold and bought like apples in a stall, most were a little bashed to see such a sweet looking thing being lead like a pony to the stallion by such an unsightly looking fellow. Checking back at the girl, Pintel was put at ease a little to see her gazing around happy enough sucking on her piece of sweet and keeping her nose clean. Pintel had to be _very_ careful of his holster around her, they'd already learned the hard way on that front when she disarmed one of the men on the ship and held him at gun-point for some dinner. After that incident Badger ruled that they must _always_ feed the child when she was hungry. No questions.

After half an hour of the tedium of gazing at the wares people were pushing, Pintel tugged the rope and he and Box descended into a small, grimy looking little hovel of a pub. Sitting down, Pintel motioned with his hand for two drinks. The girl sat meekly staring at him, "So," Pintel began awkwardly, "Must be a real stinker bein' kept in that box all that time, eh?" With a curt nod, Box said nothing. Instead showing him her little pink tongue causing Pintel's brow to furrow, "Here now, that's rude. You wouldn't go'n do that t' Badger now, would yeh?" The girl nodded and said simply, "Sweet's gone, lìng yīgè ràng wǒ." Pintel nodded as their drinks were silently brought to them. "Uh?" He started to the serving woman, "D'you have any sweets? Y'know, for Boxy here?" The woman frowned down at him but followed his gaze until it fell on Box sitting with her little feet dangling off her seat, hands bound and face dirty and felt her heart melt. With a nod, she disappeared for a few moments before returning with a small bag of sweets and a drink of something more mild than beer. Pinching Box's cheek while she beamed, the woman said kindly, "Tiánměi de, zhídé tián de dōngxī. Can I get you anything else?" Pintel shook his head and with a final smile for Box, the woman left to resume her work.

Toasting the girl with his drink, Pintel smiled revealing his poorly kept teeth and guffawed, "Boss was right, you _are_ good money!" Suddenly the bar door flew open and through it marched in fifteen or so Browncoats. "Gǒu shǐ!" Snapped Pintel to himself. Leaning over quickly, he tried to conceal the girl as he untied her hands, she watched him mildly, her mouth full of sweets. "Nǐ zài zuò shénme, fú?" Pintel's gaze snapped up, "Don't call me that! You just sit tight and if those Browncoats come over, _I'm_ your uncle." The girl blinked, "But you're not wǒ de shūshu." Pintel bared his teeth, "I _know _I'm not!" He hissed and sat back, "Just play along." The girl was silent as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Boss should be back any minute, he'll know what t' do. Come on." The girl fought against his pull and Pintel's head snapped back, "What're you doin'?" Box's face was sulky and she nodded to her half-empty bag of sweets, Pintel rolled his eyes and grabbed them. Stuffing them into the girl's hand, she smiled and beamed brightly, "Xièxiè nǐ, fú, nǐ shì hǎorén!" Pintel repeated, "I told you not t' call me that! Now move!"

As he turned Pintel's breath caught, before him was a Browncoat - his face stern. "Well howdy, there." Said the tall man in mockery, Box smiled impishly, eating her sweets watching Pintel sweat. With a broad grin, Pintel said equally as bright as the Browncoat, "Hi there, Independents! Still uh…Still sticking it to them Alliance?" The Browncoat nodded with a lop-sided grin as a dark-skinned, curly-haired woman came up alongside him and eyed Pintel glacially. "We're always lookin' to stick it to the Alliance." Said the man and Pintel nodded over zealously in agreement, "Well that's…just…dandy, de péngyǒu. Well, c'mon…Box." The girl giggled and the two Browncoats, the man and woman's eyes followed the sound of her laugh. The woman cocked an eyebrow while the man's gaze remained on Pintel knowingly. "This your kid, bèndàn?" Pintel laughed thinly and held Box close, ruffling her hair - his gun inches from her. "Well no! You think a guy like me's gonna' be able to sire somthin' this fine?! No, she's my brother's cub, just takin' her for a bit of shoppin." The Browncoat's jaw pulsed a little, but his face was still half-smiley. Turning to his female compatriot, the Browncoat asked softly, "Nǐ juéde zěnme yàng?" The woman's eyes slid from Pintel's perspiring face to Box's giggling one - which was still bulging with sweets. Turning her head, she mumbled tersely, "I'm thinking' a kidnapped kid'd be more…feverish." Seeing her sergeant's confused face, she said shortly, "Panicked, sir." With a pleasant smile, the male Browncoat nodded, "Ah, yes of course! Alright, sir, you and your niece be on your way." Nodding like a bobble head, Pintel smiled and half-lead, half-dragged Box away from the Browncoats as they sat down and ordered their drinks.

"That was close! Ó, wǒ de shàngdì! Too close, kid. Let's get into town. Hopefully Badger's done the deal and we can get off this gorram rock!" With that Pintel pushed the kid through the thinning crowds of people. After twenty minutes of wandering and another bag of sweets later Pintel spotted Badger and hailed him. With an annoyed frown, Badger spread his hands, "Where the bloody 'ell ave' you been?! We've been lookin' all over the gorram place, and why isn't that little húlí not tied up!? Tubbs, didn't I tell you t' keep er' tied up!?" Pintel leaned in close to Badger, "Sorry, boss. Ran in to some of them Browncoats in a bar…" He trailed off as Badger held up a hand to silence him, his eyes closed as he spoke, "'Old on, you took a _kid_ into a bar?!" Slowly Pintel nodded while Box smiled again at the fat man getting his knuckles rapped. Opening his eyes, Badger looked past Pintel and addressed her, "An' I suppose you didn't think to mention anything about not being allowed in bars to him? No? You were too preoccupied stuffing your face, tān chī de xiǎo lǎoshǔ." He muttered as Box smiled up at him, her eyes glinting. "Wǒ shì nǐ de nǚ'ér ma?" The question was so sudden, Badger stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her blankly. "Shénme?" He said disbelievingly and went over to the girl just as she popped another pink sweet into her little mouth. "Are you _my_ daughter?" Badger asked and Box nodded, pointing at Pintel, she commented with a full mouth making Badger irritated, "Buddha say's that. Says he's my shūshu…Should I call you bà?" She asked sweetly as Badger gaped like a fish. As she finished her sweet, Box looked at Badger who hadn't moved, his eyes squinting in thought. Her brow puckering, Box moved closer and began mockingly, "Bà, is everything alright? Nǐ xiǎng yào qù gòumǎi yī dǐng xīn màozi ma?" She leaned in and said in sweet earnestness with a nod and a pat on Badger's shoulder, "Because you should."

Badger gaped for another moment before making a sweeping motion with both hands and saying disgruntled, "No! I would not like a new hat!" He turned angrily, unable to decide what to do, pacing he demanded, "What the bloody hell is wrong with my hat?! No, no, shut up - little smart mouth. No, _I_ am not your father, _you_ are not my daughter. Someone bind her, we need to shift er' by the night." When no one moved for a moment, Badger stared at them all disbelievingly, "Hey, hey, come on, darlings!" He cooed mockingly while clapping his hands and some lackeys began binding the girl. The next few hours were indescribable, sitting on a crate, Box happily munched on a protein bar and looked over all the people-folk who passed her by. All browsers. She was sitting alongside some other children, they all eyed her jealously, but she'd already shared some of her bar with another girl, the rest could jump. Biting down, Box watched as Badger rubbed the back of his neck anxiously before turning to say something to Pintel. "There's gotta' be a buyer here!" He snapped to the fatter man. Pintel's eyes raked the ground, "Do we need t' stay here the night, boss?" Badger answered quickly and reassuringly, "Nah, bud. We'll be fine. Bit a shine like that should fetch us plenty!" Pintel's face was confused, "B-but you just said." Badger cut him off snappishly, "I know what I said! It's just, I'd hoped we'd be off this stinking rock before long." Nodding, Pintel agreed. Motioning to the girl, Pintel thought out loud, "Why don't you take her on, she's not bad for a kid?" With a bark of laughter, Badger nodded and produced a cigar from his pocket and lit it. "Brilliant, Pin. Just brilliant, now how about you tell the one where I open up a bloody animal refuge! You plum, of course I'm not takin' er' on. She's bonny, but a bit greedy and trigger-friendly. Reminds me a bit of myself to much, you get me?" Pintel shook his head. Irritated, Badger was about to respond when he saw two people checking out his Box. With a gleeful smile, he said quietly, "Hold the phone, Pinty, we might be getting' off this stone within the hour." Pintel watched as Badger straightened himself up. Wiping his face and shrugging his jacket so that it fell about him a little straighter, pushing his hat up to open up his face, he flashed his selling smile and straightened his tie. "How do I look." Pintel squinted, "Uh, well…" Without waiting for him to finish, Badger strode away, "Yeah, smashing. Good sir, madam," Box stared up at Badger who came over and put his arm around her shoulders all friendly-like. Turning to the man and woman, Badger continued, "You givin' ol' Badger's stock a good lookin'? I promise you, there's nothing finer." The man pointed at the other children, "These all yours, then?" His voice was gruff with a strong Rim accent. A big bushy moustache hung under his nose and jumped up and down as he spoke, a Stetson adorned his head. Typical Rim Planet dweller. With a chuckle, Badger shook his head, "Quality over quantity, mate. This'in's a right find an' buy!" The man's expression told Box that he wasn't convinced. With a smile, she suddenly piped, "I'm Box!" The man eyed her suspiciously while the woman just stared at her captivated.

Bending down to better see the little girl, she smiled very warmly at Box. "Box?" She queried, not unkindly, "Is that your name, honey?" Badger grinned a cheshire cat's grin, he could tell the woman was softened. With a bob of her head, Box smiled engagingly and pointed to Badger, "Shì de, dàn tā yě jiào wǒ 'húndàn'." Badger's eyes widened and he quickly laughed to cover up Box's words. Ruffling her hair, he faked tenderness, "Ah, the little…cutie. So-uh, w-what are you lookin' for anyway? Worker?" The man shook his head and dipped it towards the woman who was still fixated on Box. "Nah, boy. The missus is lookin' for another cub. Already got nine - sired all of em'. But they've grown and the wife fancies a bit a company, get me?" Badger nodded and began to the woman, "Ah well you'll find that my kid's not a mite of trouble." Box looked up at him and he flashed her a warning glare to keep her silent. While they were glaring at each other, the woman gasped and held her husband's arm - she had very fair skin with blond hair that was hid under a purple scarf and a pair of blue very kindly eyes. "Oh, Leo…let's get her. Let's take her." The man - Leo - eyed Box raptly. With a brisk nod, he shrugged, "What my Solene want's, she gets." Solene beamed at Box and bent down again, "Box," She started, Badger and Leo watched as she spoke to a motioneless Box, "Would you like t' come and be with us?" Box nodded, "Y-you're buyin' me?" Solene nodded, "But not t' hurt you or make you work…You'll be mine to keep, to love. Just like all my other children." Box's expression was unreadable and Badger smiled at Leo, drawing him away to settle on a price - he'd need to give the poor zhīyè a discount for all the gun-slingin' Box would be giving them. As Leo and Badger engaged in a haggle, Solene kept her lovely eyes on Box and said sweetly to her, "Box?" The child's face was serious, she felt like this woman actually cared what she thought and felt, frowning a little, she responded a little cagily, "Shì ma?" Solene smiled and brushed a strand of her hair away, "Would you like a proper name?" Box averted her eyes and bit her lip, "Not Box?" Solene shook her head, holding her scarf by the tails to keep it on. "No, not Box. Something real. D'you like Alice?" Thinking it over, Box looked at her feet, "Alice?" Solene nodded patiently watching Box as she made her mind up.

Just then Badger and Leo managed to haggle to one hundred platinum for the girl and Box felt her heart sink. She didn't want to get put back in a box. Turning to Solene, Box asked earnestly, "Y-you're not going to put me in a box? Shì nǐ ma?" The fair-haired woman shook her head and gently squeezed her shoulder, "A box? Oh god, honey, no…you poor mite. No, you'd come and live with me. You would have a better life than with him," She nodded her head in Badger's direction and Box nodded, "Tā de màozi, tā shì yúchǔn de." The woman, Solene, laughed at that and cocked her head and asked again softly, "So, what do you say? You wanna' come and live with me…Alice?" There was a pause. Staring into Solene's eyes, Box nodded her head slowly and silently. She was rewarded with a two hundred watt smile from Solene who embraced her so warmly that Box forgot about the confines of wood and simply enjoyed the confines of another person's arms.

* * *

Mandarin Translations:

Kě pà de xiǎo èmó!  
(Frightening little demon!)  
shǎguā  
(fool)  
Tōutōumōmō  
(sneaky)  
dōng mǎ  
(understand?)  
níngméng  
(lemons)  
Wǒ huì bǎochí chénmò, zhǐshì méiyǒu gèng duō de kuāng.  
(I'll keep quiet, just no more boxes.)  
duǎn dān  
(short one)  
Lìng yīgè ràng wǒ  
(get me another one.)  
Tiánměi de, zhídé tián de dōngxi  
(Sweet one deserves something sweet.)  
Gǒu shǐ  
(dog shit)  
Nǐ zài zuò shénme, fú?  
(What are you doing, Buddha?)  
Wǒ de shūshu  
(my uncle)  
Xièxiè nǐ, fú, nǐ shì hǎorén.  
(Thank you, Buddha, you are good!)  
De péngyǒu  
(friends)  
Bèndàn  
(bozo)  
Nǐ juéde zěnme yàng?  
(What'd you think?)  
Ó, wǒ de shàngdì  
(Oh my god!)  
Húlí  
(fox)  
Tān chī de xiǎo lǎoshǔ  
(greedy little rat)  
Wǒ shì nǐ de nǚ'ér ma?  
(Am I your daughter?)  
Shénme?  
(what?)  
Shūshu  
(uncle)  
Bà  
(daddy)  
Nǐ xiǎng yào qù gòumǎi yī dǐng xīn màozi ma?  
(Do you want to go and buy a new hat?)  
Shì de, dàn tā yě jiào wǒ 'húndàn'  
(Yes but he also calls me 'bastard')  
Zhīyè  
(saps)  
Shì ma?  
(yes?)  
Shì nǐ ma?  
(are you?)  
Tā de màozi, tā shì yúchǔn de  
(He is as stupid as his hats.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Party Girl

Five years later, the town of Cerberus, the planet of Salisbury.

It was another hot day. With a sigh, Alice wiped the back of her neck and tried to fight back her complaints of suffocation from behind her scarf. Glaring down the barrel of her Billy Dixon rifle, she softly cocked it while her quarry was in her sights. With another breath, she tenderly squeezed the trigger, gently leaning forward and being careful not to rustle the bushes she was using as cover. Easy, she told herself. Easy, now…Alice's heart jumped when the large male elk - suddenly alert to her presence - bounded off before she could get a clear shot. "You jiao de sīshēngzi!" She hissed while breaking cover and firing at the retreating animal. Dust sprang up each time a bullet ricocheted by the beat's galloping hooves. Glowering down the barrel, Alice grunted and pulled back - he had escaped. "Bèi zuzhòu de, chòu hóuzi yùnqì!" She raged as she pulled her red scarf away from her face and flung her hat to the dusty ground. Sighing, she sat on her heels and stewed. She'd never manage to bring a quarry home.

She could hear Leo now, "Don't come back till' you've brought back a decent haunch. No haunch, no home." She didn't think Solene would let Leo kick her out on her ear, but he'd rage if Alice didn't prove herself. Squinting in the fading sunlight, Alice gandered up idly at the purplish sky and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool warmth now that she wasn't so stressed and as the evening descended into dusk. After a moment she plucked her hat from the ground and wiped it down before crammed it back on her head. Unfolding her legs she rested her rifle on her shoulder and cast her wily gaze out over the muted desert and hoped there was still time before the fete to hunt and kill a haunch, turning her straight gaze back to the sky, she gasped, it didn't seem like there was that much time left at all.

"Yep, nav's out." Jayne's brow furrowed, leaning forward he grumbled, "Ni shì bùshì shuōhuang, we're in the middle of gorram nowhere on a black rock." Rubbing a hand down his goatee, his eyes were drawn to the vast span of desert that stretched out before them and slung his arm over Stitch's seat. "How many clicks?" Stitch shook his head, a cigar hung perilously from his chops. Billowing smoke, Jayne was not bothered and waited while Stitch worked out how many clicks they were off, "Not by much, but there's no point parking out here. We'll park up in town, get a feel of the place?" Jayne nodded and flashed a feral grin, slapping Stitch's lean shoulder, "Then it's pay dirt!"

The spacious wooden cabin was dusky and dark, the midsummer twilight making it feel cosy yet cool. Toeing off her boots, and placing her hat on the hat rack, Alice picked up the elk meat she'd placed on the cabinet by the front door and breezed into the kitchen triumphantly. Holding the parcelled meat aloft, Alice put on a deep and booming voice, kicking open the door she announced to Solene who was manning the sink, Leo who was sitting with a brew at the table and Scarlett, her older sister, who was filing her nails. "I have returned, inferior…folk. I have returned with food for your bellies! Your bellies!" She repeated, emphasizing each word. Leo scoffed at her, Scarlett ignored her, only Solene held out her hands, her kindly eyes twinkling and brimming with sentimental tears. Gripping Alice's cheeks softly, Solene, beamed, "Oh, honey! Well done, well done! We'll be eating richly t'night, eh, Leo?" The big man grumped and shrugged his wide shoulders, "When I was a cub, I brought in a _brace_ a deer, what'd you get there? Oh, just a bit a elk? Well it seems _one_ of us'll be eating richly t'night." Solene turned, her face stony, "Leo!" She hissed as her husband got to his feet with a sigh. Throwing on his jacket, he clipped on his holster and motioned for Scarlett to get up. "Just runnin' _my_ daughter home - might stop off at the bar. Don't wait up, darlin'." He brushed past them moodily with Scarlett going out after him, "Bye, mom." She said quietly at the door and Alice watched them hug each other before Scarlett followed Leo out. After they left, Solene turned to Alice brightly and cooed, "So, now you've brought your first game in, how bout' I teach you how t' cook a real meal, eh?" Alice smiled at this and nodded her head intently, "Wo hěn lèyì!" For nearly three hours Alice slaved over her dinner, every passing moment she wondered just how Solene could do this for ten children, then she had to feed herself and Leo. They had always been well-off, the Argens. Leo Argen was the local 'law enforcer' that was a strictly figurative title, he was more of a crook who had a protection racket that owned half the town and who worked hard to enforce it. Although Leo was a criminal, most of the folks around Cerberus liked him, mostly because of Solene - she was too kindly and sweet _not_ to like.

Finally after all the effort and time, dinner was ready and Alice and Solene sat down to enjoy the fruits of Alice's first game bring-in. "So was Max any good out on the hunt?" Alice gave Solene a knowing look, and the blonde woman asked, "That bad, eh?" With a laugh, Alice swept away her plate and began washing up - Solene had barely touched hers. "He was alright, after I threatened to shoot him." Alice's eyes were bright as she turned them on Solene who bit her knuckles to smother a laugh, "He's your boy, though. He'd do anything you asked him." Solene pointed out and Alice nodded, her eyes going doe, "He is my big brother…I can't believe he got married." Solene's eyes went unfamiliarely hard and immediately Alice berated herself for bringing it up, "Oh, ma, oh I'm sorry. Shàngdì, wo zhèyàng de qiángliè dizhì!" Solene's moment of steeliness melted away and Alice looked at her about to laugh, "He would have came in for supper…" She was quiet when Solene held up a soft palm, "Méiyou wo de shì. He knows he's welcome back here any time, so long as he doesn't bring that ruttin' _thing_ to my door." Alice bit back a laugh, seeing Solene angry was a rarity and one that she always seemed to find funny. Seeing Alice's attempt to not laugh, Solene crammed her knuckles into her mouth, hiding her own giggle before waving the smirking girl away. Alice laughed and turned away, waving a dish to dry it, she pulled a face and craned her neck back to avoid the splashes - she didn't notice Solene haul herself from her seat and walk around the kitchen table. Hearing her bustle, Alice cocked her head round to look at Solene, the old woman held her still-full plate and Alice took it with a concerned look on her face, "Ya' have t' eat, ma." She complained with a sigh as she took the plate and dumped it on the side before turning a hard look on the fair-haired woman like she was her own child. Solene's brilliant eyes dropped to the floor and Alice felt she had been too hard, with a sigh she turned and leaned on the sink counter and gazed absently out of the window. "Are you going tonight, huā?" Asked Solene interested, Alice turned and offered her a sceptical look.

Seeing the playful twinkle in the woman's keen gaze, Alice cocked her head and asked suspiciously, "What have you done, Sol?" Solene's eyes positively danced, but she said nothing and shook her head, her almost white curls lazily floating past her temples. "Not telling, doll. Not telling. You away and go'n get a wash, get the sand off your face. Maybe something will be waitin' for ya' when you come back down?" Amused and a little curious, Alice scooped up Solene's soft white hands and begged, "Tell me! Tell me! Please?" Solene simply smiled and checked the girl with a stern look, holding up one long ivory finger, she stipulated flatly, "Méiyou." She laughed when Alice pouted, wagging her finger, Solene nodded towards the door and motioned for the girl to leave. With a forlorn nod, Alice trudged up the stairs to wash while wondering all the while what Solene's surprise could be.

The surprise was a dress. Holding out her hands, Alice gave Solene an uneasy little twirl - her brow set in an anxious curve, "Well?" She demanded uncomfortably pulling at the sky-blue material and gulping. Solene's expression was bemused and proud at the same time; holding out her hands for Alice to take, she smiled and brushed one of Alice's many stray hairs out of her glimmering dark eyes and sighed. "Honey, you look beautiful. You'll be the bell of the ball." Alice scoffed, "D'you think?" Running her eyes down the length of the dress which clung to Alice's curves - not wantonly - but in a delicate light sort of way that made the girl look like she was floating. Her wild bronze hair was as matted as ever, a huge maelstrom storming around her delicate face. Solene's heart swelled as she looked at her, swinging her hands gently in her grasp, Solene leaned in and whispered encouragingly, "I know." Alice smiled at that revealing her straight, white teeth. "Thanks, ma." There was a pause as Solene's already alabastor skin bleached and she stumbled slightly only to be caught in Alice's arms, her face was riddled with concern. "Ma? Are you alright!?" Solene was nodding to the girl, helping her over to the couch, Alice set her frail frame down and eyed her, "Maybe I should stay here with you until Leo get's back, huh?" Solene absolutely forbade it and waved her hands while shaking her head, "No, no, qíngrén. I'm fine," Seeing Alice's eyebrow cocked, she smiled and pressed a cool hand on the girl's cheek, "I am fine, love." Although she wasn't wholly convinced, Alice nodded and nuzzled into Solene's palm and smiled at the woman from under her eyelashes, peeking at her from behind her savage bangs. "You are so beautiful, Allie." Solene cooed intimately and the girl's eyes slid away embarrassed. "So are you." She returned evenly and got up quickly and retrieved a blanket for her. Tucking at around her like she was a baby, Alice smiled down on Solene and said, "I'd better get going. I'll be back later." Kissing Solene's soft, smooth cheek, the woman responded with a warm and gentle smile. "Have fun tonight, honey. Don't stray too long afterwards, though. Come straight back, promise?" With a brisk nod, Alice smiled. "Will do, ma. See you later, love you!" With that she skipped out of the house and into the cool twilight of the evening. The sun had all but descended but had left them with the remnants of it's glow - casting shades of pink and purple everywhere in the impending gloom. Breathing in, Alice checked her little bag and then with a quick sigh, began her walk towards town.

"_Gorramit_, if I'd known there'd be so many questions when we were'a dockin' I'd have just sneaked out later on!" Stitch rolled his eyes at his partner's constant nagging. The whole trip had been the same, it wasn't like it was weird for Jayne to be on edge - in fact he'd have been worried if he _hadn't_ been - but for once Stitch would have liked to have made port without Jayne getting all paranoid on him. "They always ask the same amount of questions, Jayne. You're just gettin' drunker at every ruttin' port. Looks like we're comin' up on Cerberus now, you got it?" Stitch turned and watched as Jayne gruffly hoisted up his duffel bag and slapped it, "Yep, all set." Stitch nodded his cropped head, "Good, reckon we'll need the sticky to open the vault." Jayne agreed and dipped his own head, "Yeah, sounds about right. D'you think Fanty and Mingo got this right, though? I mean c'mon, this is Salisbury - a bandit planet? I don't think those idiot shuangbaotai gotta' brain cell between em'." At that Stitch turned his grey eyes on Jayne and asked mockingly, "_You_ don't think that?" The insult went right over Jayne's head. Keeping his eyes fixed on Stitch, he nodded and hoisted his bag up further and said earnestly, "I do, yeah." With another roll of his eyes, Stitch shook his head and walked on while Jayne dallied eyeing up a bit of the local skirt as she passed him.

"I reckon you're fifth on the list!" Alice ducked her head and choked down another drink, "Now I'm first!" She laughed as folk danced around her merrily. Taking the hand that was offered to her, she realised that she was dancing with Max, "Oho," She began chipper, "The traitor reveals himself!" Max had the grace to look embarrassed, "Ma still angry at me, eh?" Alice threw back her head, whacking a passer-by with her mane and chuckled, "Ó, shì de. You've really hurt her with this, Max." To her surprise he looked away, unwilling to meet her gaze and stared darkly at the ground as they danced, "Max, I was kidding. You know Solene, lao xinruan that she is. She'll forgive you in time...as long as you don't bring..." He cut in, bitingly stunning her, "We're expecting a baby!" Alice was shocked into silence as she swayed, half to the music and half from sheer disbelief. Shaking her head, her eyes vacant, Max looked to her for some comfort. "Shì a, she's probably not gonna' forgive you for this..." It gladdened her to see him smile and laugh, Max did both very sparingly these days since he got wed to the lovely Candice. Just like any bad thing, always appearing at the wrong moment when they are not wanted; Candice strutted over and brushed Alice off like she was nothing. "Oh, hi," She said with a flick of her long black eyelashes as she wound her arms around Max's neck and turned her back on Alice. Mimicking a strangling motion behind her back to Max, her blonde-haired brother frowned and waved her away with a hiss. Giggling, Alice stuck her tongue out and swept away from them only to be confronted with a small, cheeky looking man with closely cropped hair and clear grey eyes. "Ó, wo de," He purred by way of greeting, "Salisbury's changed since the last time I was here, for sure." Flicking a glower at him, Alice swallowed her temper and smiled sweetly, saying nothing, she ducked past him, but to her surprise and dismay, he followed.

The dancing was thick and whirling around them, trying to dive away from the stranger, Alice clandestinely turned her head to check if he was there. She breathed a sigh of pure annoyance when she saw his lecherous eyes on her as she tried to get away. Reaching into her bag, she held her breath. It was swiftly knocked out of her when her face collided with a strong chest - her thick hair only cushioning the blow. She started and stepped back with a tiny yelp, the man's expression was annoyed. He was broad set, tall with a green jacket on and duffel bag slung over his shoulder carelessly as if it contained something meager like rocks or sand, a pair of fingerless gloves adorned his hands. Flashing her a disgruntled expression, his blue eyes quickly looked beyond her to the grey-eyed man who was following her. "Hey," the big one began, his teeth white against the darkness of his goatee. The smaller one's head snapped in the bigger one's direction, "If you're gonna' g' whoring at least find one that's legal." He said with an exasperated sigh as he walked off rolling his eyes, his lithe friend trailing along behind him. Watching them go, Alice's belly began to unknot. As much as she felt safe here in Cerberus, she knew that there was a whole world full'a bad folk, and some of em' worse than Cerberus's residents.

The fete began to wind down at about midnight, with lot'sa the older revelers heading to the bar. Alice was not one of them, although she could safely say that she was heavily inebriated. Giggling giddily she threw her arms around Max's neck and said grinning, "Max...? You know you're the _best_ brother ever, right?" He smiled and bobbed his fair head, "Yes, yes. You're drunk - Alice!" He gripped her elbow as she lost her footing in her kitten heels and the uneven footing. Placing her finger to her lips, her eyes wide, she drew Max close and hushed him while giggling. "I should get you home..." With a wave of her hands, Alice shook her head, "No! No, Max...I'm not a moonbrain, I-I can get home alright. Jusht watch!" Twirling, the girl walked along the porch and stopped at the end - she had managed to walk in a straight line. Torn, Max checked over his shoulder and Candice was wantonly flirting with the tall man with the goatee from earlier. Max's heart sunk as she crooned and smiled dazzlingly at the stranger. He started when he felt Alice press up against him, her weight comforting him. "Oh, no, zhè shì bù huì zuò." Alice muttered to herself as she marched past her brother, passing him her handbag, she swaggered over to Candice and smiled warmly ather through slitted eyes. Turning, the light woman eyed Alice like she was a piece of fèiwù. Intoxicated and extremely put out, Alice laid a hand on Candice's bare shoulder - much to her sister-in-law's discomfort. Alice's face was perfectly straight as she leaned in, cocking her head to the tall stranger, she announced flatly, "Ta de hao péngyou, dédàole gèjiè." Candice did not speak Chinese but whatever it was that Alice said - it had the right effect. The man eyed Alice and nodded as if to say "really?" to which - with a wry nod, Alice confirmed it for him - before turning a disgusted look on Candice and leaving.

"I don't know what that evil little box-kid said to that guy and I don't care! You better watch her, Max, cos' someone's gonna' be gunnin' for that little rat pretty soon." Alice watched Max sadly while he looked on as Candice stormed off. "Did I cross a line?" She asked his turned back and he shrugged, looking back at her with a tired grin. "No more than usual." He remarked lightly. Alice gave him a throaty giggle then, she was leaning up against a wall, swaying and still drunk. Holding out her hand for her bag, Max silently relinquished it to her. "You should go after that trollop, an'...an' give her a hook from me, okay?" Max nodded and smiled at his intoxicated sister, "Will do. You be safe getting home, alright?" With a mock-salute, Alice grinned and bobbed her head. "I am alwaysh shafe, my brother!" He watched her with a wide grin as she staggered back and regained her footing, although he saw, she walked with immense dignity and pretended to herself that he hadn't.

The walk home was peaceful. The wind whipped Alice's already massively bushy hair about so much that it looked something akin to a gorram tumbleweed by the time she got back to the house. She tripped up the stairs and silenced an imaginary companion. Fiddling with the front door, when she got inside she kicked off her shoes and staggered through the darkened cabin. "H-Hello?" She called and hiccupped as she did. "Solene, you up?" There was no response. Shrugging, Alice sauntered through to the kitchen and smiled when she saw the plates, Solene's un-finished dinner was still there and Alice could feel hunger clawing at her belly. Licking her chops like a jackal, she set down to munch on her feast. After ten minutes of gnawing, chewing and slurping she had finally eaten her fill. Feeling a mite more sober, she picked up the plate and quickly washed it in the sink before heading silently through to the living room. She froze in the doorway. Solene was lying on the couch still. Tossing up her arms, Alice grinned and exclaimed, "Gorram gui, Solene! You nearly gave me a heart atta..." Her breath fell short and her words died in her mouth. Edging closer, her hands began to shake and a panic so fierce engulfed her whole body that she thought she might expel the food that she had just wolfed down. Gingerly padding towards Solene's motionless - _utterly_ motionless body - Alice sat down softly where she had before only a few hours ago and peered down at Solene's glowing face in the half-light. Her eyes were closed, she looked like she was sleeping. But Alice would be damned if she was sleeping. Her chest weren't movin' and her hands as cold as ice. Taking a shuddering breath, Alice peeped, "Ma...?" There was a frank silence. Giving the woman a little shake, Alice could feel a lump in her throat and heard her voice crack as she squeaked, "Hey, mùnaiyi?"

The silence continued. Alice eyes were as wide as plates as she leaned back and gaped at Solene's body. She did look totally peaceful, like she was asleep, but there was something very roundly wrong about her. Alice just couldn't wrap her mind around how innocently Solene had just floated out of herself. She must have just kissed Alice goodbye and drifted off? That's when the tears came, hot and fast. Getting up, Alice let out a pained yell of woe before pittering through the house and out the front door. She sprinted down the alley that lead to town like a girl possessed and didn't stop even when folk she knew called after her. Tears shone like silver streams on her cheeks, but her face was calm as she bolted down the main street, panting and puffing. She was so absorbed in getting as far away from Solene's corpse that she paid no heed as to where she was going and smacked straight into someone. Crashing into the man, Alice and he fell to the sandy ground in a heap. "Shénme shì dìyù!?" Alice was silent as she sat up and kneeled, her eyes wide and vacant. She realised though that she'd banged into the grey-eyed man, who was looking at her now like she was a fine treat.

Stitch was watching the fine lookin' thing as she kneeled before him, her little hands tucked between her legs. She was panting, tears on her face, she looked haunted and tired, panting. Her chest, he observed just kept moving up and down, up and down. How was a man to help his'self? Kneeling down to her, he could smell the booze off her breath. "Hey there, hun. You alright?" She didn't seem to hear him and just continued to pant and stare past him. Tenderly he ran a dirty finger down her bare shoulder where her dress had fallen away in her wildness to get away from Solene. Slowly Stitch's eyes bored into her and his mouth curled into a dangerous smile. Casting his clear gaze down the road, it was empty. The other way was the same. Catching her by the elbow, he gripped her tightly and dragged her over to the side of the bar and began to grab and pull at her. Suddenly Alice snapped out of her reverie and shook her head while Stitch tried to fondle her. With a cry and a whimper, she scratched at his eyes and flailed her arms. He overpowered her easily and pushed her back. Alice felt utterly dismayed as she felt his wet mouth on her neck, desperately she looked down and saw that he'd stood with her pinned with his legs apart. With a snarl, the girl drew all her energy, rage and grief and booted him in the fork of his legs. He went down with a blood curdling cry. "You want me!?" She screamed bearing her arms, she heard folk stir in the bar and begin to move outside to see what the commotion was. "Eh? You want it!? Well here I am!" He groaned as she kicked his viciously in the mouth, loosening a tooth. In the ribs, cracking them. Removing his gun from his holster, she pointed it at him.

Suddenly from round the other side of the bar, the big one with the goatee appeared, he was counting some coins in his hand and looked up confused when he heard Stitch's pained grunts.

"Wo de ma," He grunted throwing a raging glare at Stitch. Holding up his hands, the big one looked at Alice from under his eyebrows and took a step back. She still had her gun on Stitch when she heard lots of people milling around the bar to her right. "Hey, now..." Started the big one, "Hey, you don't wanna' go'n mess aroun' with somethin' like that. What'd he do, try'n give you a goodnight kiss?" He joked thinly, but Alice wasn't listening, she was furious. "Whoa, you even gorram listenin' t' me, girl?" Kicking her attacker again, she turned on the other one and gripped his friend's stolen gun before launching it towards his face. He went down like a sack of stones and Alice ran off into the night thinking only one thing; what would Leo say once he'd learned on his wife's death?

* * *

I kinda' hate this chapter - it didn't pan out how I wanted. N'who, rate and review if you would please? It makes me happeh.

(^^)


	4. Chapter 3

**Close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by.**

**There is no time to waste asking why.**

**I'll run away with you by my side. I'll run away with you by my side.**

**I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride.**

**- Echo by Trapt**

The song above is kinda' what inspired this chapter - so I listened t' it nonstop as I wrote it ha. N'who, I hope you guys like this chapter, the last one made me mad, but I'm starting to get a handle on the direction that I'm going with this fic now. R&R please if you will? I will love you forever.

(^_^)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Little Lion Girl

"I ain't trustin' your ass with anything ever again! What did ya' think would happen, gorramit!? That's why ya' always gun for the women that need buyin'. Pretty as y' like and a ton more trustworthy than some Rim-rat." Jayne stormed with his head leaned up against the cold bars of his cell. Exhaling loudly, the mercenary could feel his temper at his partner's gorram stupidity rise. This's always where Stitch fell down, he knew that every woman he ever did deal with gave him false coin - hell, who'd give that fool _real _coin - it was t' same for Jayne, but you didn't hear him complainin'. No, sir. As long as she was cheap n' pretty an' he was getting' sexed, it didn't bother Jayne one jot that the woman he was ravishin' was bought an' paid for. It was easier for a Rim-rat mercenary t' chase a bit a skirt that took a bit a haggling with anyway, what woman in their right mind would willingly traipse through the gorram verse' with him and Stitch? He could have laughed and the damn tragedy of it all and gave Stitch a hard, glaring look. He was sitting with his hands dangling down his legs, slumped over and gazing darkly into nothingness. Jayne clicked his tongue and kicked the ignorant man's boot and snapped, "That's another thing; not one gorram person listens t' me, an' I bet you a wealth a gold that I'm always spoutin' sage advice!" Shaking his head disbelievingly, Jayne resumed his vigil by pressing his head back up against the bars and waiting.

"Is it true?" Leo ducked his head to hide his red-rimmed eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah, m' 'fraid so…Sol…Solene's gone." He was comforted little when he was slapped roughly on the arm by folk offerin' condolences. He always returned to them a curt bob and a gruffly whispered thanks. It'd been the same all ruttin' day. "Is she?" He'd nod. "Oh my!" He'd duck his head silently. "Have y' found Alice yet?" That was new. Snapping his head up, his flinty eyes rested on Max standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets, the bright sun made his hair look white. Flicking his hat up Leo's eyes were hard, "An' why in the hell would you care? You an' that…_outsider_ were as thick as sinners, why don' you try'n find her." Max's response was fast, "I have." Max's eyes slid away before he returned them to his grieved father, "She must have run off…I think she's scared, but she wasn't at any of t' old dens." Leo's face was unforgiving, "She should be scared, when I get a'hold of her… She's for the barrel." The colour from Max's fair face drained and he slowly withdrew his hands from his pockets - they were immediately chilled by the frankness in Leo's tone. "Y-you can't be meanin' that, da? She's for the barrel? She's not a sick dog that needs puttin' down! You don't mean it…" Leo snapped, "I do! It was a mistake getting that damn _foreigner_! An' now…now my poor Solene's been driven from this world, because a her!" Max was too slow to stop Leo as he swept away and turned his back on his son. Reaching out, Max gripped Leo's arm and protested, "She's not an outsider! She was Solene's daughter, _my_ sister! You can't put her t' the barrel cos' ma died. Da, you knew she weren't right for ages…" He was cut off as Leo punched him in the face. Hard. Max landed heavily sending a great plume of dust into the air as he lay there dazed. When his vision refocused he saw himself before the barrel and Leo glaring down it completely heartlessly, "Don't push me, cub." Max inhaled sharply, "I've killed more honourable men for less, boy'n don't think that a lily-livered kid like you's gonna' stop me from doin' what I should'a done five years ago." He left Max lying there in the dust with blood trickling down from his nose and glaring after him as Leo stomped off to find his lost lamb.

Uncle Fred was sitting out on the porch of the sheriff's office, Alice could see him there sitting idly, his hat shading his eyes and his sheriff's badge winking at her in the sun. She'd been back t' the house and picked up a few things. Her gun, a change of clothes, provisions. She knew Leo would be keening to put a bullet in her after Solene's death an' she weren't about t' be caught unawares. Flicking her gaze left an' right, she checked to see if there was anybody about. There wasn't, so tipping her hat further down she walked carefully across the way. Her shadow passing over Fred's face alerted him to her presence. "Allie!?" He breathed before jumping to his feet and dragging her inside. Alice gasped as she was launched through the door and jumped when she heard Uncle Fred slam it shut. Turning, he asked concerned, "You alright, little'un?" Alice nodded her eyes were downcast. Awkwardly he nodded along with her and gently squeezed the girl's shoulders. "You not been home yet, darlin'?" Alice shook her head and tipped her head to her gun, "Only for the necessities." At that Uncle Fred bobbed his head in understanding. "Hold on, wait here'n I'll get you something t' eat. You look starved, Allie." Panic gripped her and she gripped Fred's arm. With a smile he soothed her and patted her hand away, "I'll be right back, darlin'." She watched him leave suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow at his back. When the door banged shut, Alice quickly set to work checking the drawers for anything useful, money, credits, anything that could get her out of Cerberus and hopefully off of Salisbury. Her back went rigid suddenly when she heard the door creak back open. Hitting the deck, the girl watched with baited breath as a pair of boots tramped along the wooden floor. From her vantage point just beneath the desk, she watched cautiously as officer Slowe - a kindly officer, one of the nicer ones - walked briskly over to the door which lead to the cells. Within moments the officer was gone and Alice gingerly peeked over the top of the desk. She heard voices.

"Alright, what d' we got?" Jayne's eyes were piercing as he watched the officer flick through some papers. His hands were shaking with anxiety, he didn't like being kept cooped up like a ruttin' dog in a kennel. Flicking his gaze over to Stitch, he saw that the man had lifted his head and was watching the officer too. Turning his attention back, the officer looked up and flashed a toothy grin at the men, "Well," He began brightly, "Lechery and thievery, not a common pair in the same cell, but not uncommon crimes in Cerberus." Glancing back down at the papers, he clicked his tongue and exhaled, "Alright, Stitch Hessian - you're free t' go. Jayne Cobb, stay put." The officer flinched as Jayne rattled the bars and gnashed, "What!?" There was a pause as Stitch got to his feet - his expression was suspicious. "What d'you mean, I can go?" He asked the officer while Jayne watched him, his knuckles white as he gripped the bars. "You fondled a girl - that's fine, most of the skirt in Cerberus is whores anyway. You on the other hand," He said looking at Jayne, "Ripped off Leo Argen, and he'll be here t' see you shortly." The officer produced a set of jingling keys and swiftly unlocked the cell and turned a sawed-off shotgun on Jayne before nodding for Stitch to go. Getting to his feet, Stitch eyed Jayne who's expression was blazing with rage, saying nothing, Stitch slid past the bigger man and out of the cell.

There was a bang as the officer closed the cell back over and gave Jayne an almost sympathetic nod, leading Stitch out, Jayne heard the officer mumble to the newly-released Stitch, "You can gather your things outta' the back…" Closing his eyes, Jayne exhaled and gently banged his forehead off of the bars. How was he gonna' get outta' of this'in? Stitch couldn't believe his luck and walked blindly after the officer who showed him were his effects had been stowed. Pointing at Stitch's holster and guns, his knives, money, cigars and coat, Stitch bent down to retrieve them and absently made to grab Jayne's things too. "Hey, whoa!" Exclaimed the officer making Stitch jump, "What?" The officer's clean-shaven face was confused, "That's not your stuff - that's the other fellow's in there." Suddenly realisation hit Stitch like walking into a brick wall. _The cop didn't know that he and Jayne were partners. _

Alice watched silently as the grey-eyed man from the night before was shown out of the jailhouse and felt a passionate need to put a bullet in him, she relented though when officer Slowe breezed out after him. She was alone again. As she got up she got a fright when she heard an agitated grunt and the dull resounding sound of metal being whacked. With a cock of her eyebrow, she gripped the strap that kept her Dixon 'round her back and stepped into the back of the jailhouse where the cells were. Peeking around the door, her eyes fell on the tall man with the goatee - the one she'd hit with his friend's gun. Alice was a little confused as to why t' other one was allowed to go free while this one was still detained. She didn't dwell on it and quietly slipped inside the room and saw his expression change from unbridled anger at being held to a zen-like calm at her approach.

She'd come in quietly enough, ruttin' girl was like a damn ghost sneakin' up on folk. Jayne stopped kicking the bars of his cell when she came in and watched her like a lion watches a baby gazelle, hungrily and raptly. If he could convince this lil' bit t' get him out, then he wouldn't need t' get the bollicking that was comin' his way when Leo came for him. He would probably get tossed in a mine and forgotten or worse. Jayne didn't wanna' think about Leo Argen angry, but he knew he didn't have much time. Catching the girl's gaze - which was darkened by the shadow cast on her pretty face by her hat - Jayne breathed deeply and leaned up against the bars casually. "Well, hey there darlin'. Come t' give me my rights?" She laughed at that and flicked off her hat, revealing a mass of tangled hair which stuck out like a holly bush and hung lazily over a pair of engaging brown eyes. "No, but since I'm here I might as well apologise for hittin' you with that zhān húhú de sīshēngzǐ's gun. Why're you still here?" Jayne chuckled at her insult at Stitch and ducked his head to look at her more easily, she was tiny compared to him and the bars were close together, "He got lucky. Ain't never heard of a backwards planet that let's a man outta' the cells for tryin' t' force a woman and keeps a man who stole a few trinkets in one. Salisbury's one a them weird-o planets, y'know, even for the Rim?" The girl chuckled and checked the door, sliding her gaze back to him, she asked quietly, "How 'bout I get y' out?" Jayne could barely mask his confusion, _that was fast. _"Uh, well yeah…'course I want out. How you gonna' d'that?" A roguish grin curved along her lips, "Wǒ yǒu wǒ de fāngshì." She breathed confidently. Jayne nodded and backed off from the bars, his nose thrust in the air as if he would sniff out the condition. Not one person ever helped abody in the Rim without wanting _somethin'_ back - he knew that better'n anybody. He watched her as she came closer, he could get a better look at her now; no wonder Stitch couldn't keep his paws off her. Her wild tangle of brown hair fizzed out of control around her face, which was rounded, a vulnerable chin set under a pair of thick lips. Her eyebrows were even and straight and under them a pair of dark eyes which seemed to hunger for adventure. She was a very pretty thing indeed with a long, straight nose. Bit young, Jayne concluded, but she was definitely a beaut.

She was right in front of him now, all that was separating them was the bars. Glaring down at her, Jayne was finding it difficult to keep the eye contact. Finally she cocked her head and said, "I can get y' outta' here." Jayne scoffed and smiled down at her condescendingly he, asked, "An' how you gonna' d'that? Grow a pair of wings t' go with that angel face?" She brushed off his barbed compliment and said in a voice that was like honey, "You gotta' ship. You can get me outta' here _too_, y'know. I do you a turn, you do me one." _Oh that was it. _Jayne bent his head down a little and haggled clandestinely, "So I gotta' get y' off this ruttin' rock on top of makin' sure you don't get shot or caught while we get out? That's the whole deal, while all you gotta' do is get me out this cell? No deal." A frown puzzled her brow and she bit her lip in thought, "Fine, I can sweeten the deal, mind that _you're_ the guy behind bars." Jayne grinned at her annoyance and flirted, "Yeah, but I'm the guy behind bars with the skills _you_ need. So, what's the honey you're pourin' on this deal - it's a mite bland, dōng mǎ?" Her face tipped up to look squarely into his own, "You look like a gold kinda' guy. I can get y' some a that." Jayne bobbed his head, "_Now_ you're talkin' my language, nǚhái." She smiled and nodded, "If I free you and get you gold then you gotta' get me off of Salisbury, I don't care where you leave me, s'long's it's not a black rock and you keep the slimy one under control. Chǔlǐ?" At that Jayne offered his hand through the bars for them to shake on it. "Deal." He concurred. "Now, how you gonna' get me outta' here?" With a sigh, she girl checked the door again, "I just have t' wait until Uncle Fred comes back. He'll bring food for me, I can get the keys then." Jayne was alert, "Who's Uncle Fred?" The girl shrugged, "He's not my real uncle," Her eyes slid away and Jayne saw real sadness pass over her face as she mumbled, "No one's my real _anything_ here."

With a nod, Jayne remained quiet. An awkward pause ensued until Jayne cleared his throat making the girl look at him. "What's that you got there?" He asked motioning with his head to her gun. Tenderly, she unclasped the strap and held the gun lovingly in her hands. Jayne had to commend the way she held her firearm, she looked as though she'd been born with the rifle already in her hand. "It's my baby." She stated flatly and laughed, "First gun I ever owned and held. Brought in my first game with it last night…It's a custom-made Billy Dixon, two inch octagonal barrel wrought with silver right down to the butt-plate, for flare. A rear sight, a barrel-mounted mid-range sight - but I prefer long-range. I customised the trigger so that it's more responsive, this'in stuck like a bitch before I got my hands on it. It was Max's before an' he said that if I could fix it I could have it. Fell in love with it, had t' fix it." Jayne's expression was bemused when she looked up - her eyes wide. "Sorry, I'm rambling." He shook his head and absently he held out his hand to examine the gun. Equally as absently, Alice relinquished her gun to him and he looked it over, both his hands out of the cell now. "It's a damn nice gun. Good upkeep too." Jayne grunted, "You gotta' take care of your guns, they're the things that keep you alive, in work and not-starving." She agreed as he passed her back her gun. It was then painfully obvious to Alice that he could have easily turned her gun on her right there and then. Berating herself for being so dumb, she wondered why he didn't bother; _probably not profitable to him at this point in time_. She thought. "Alright," She began as she fastened the strap back around herself and moved the gun so that it sat comfortably on her back. "I'll be back soon. Sit tight." He nodded and she turned to leave. As she got to the door, he suddenly asked from behind the bars, "Āi!" Alice turned to look at him, "Shì de, shì shénme ne?" She asked indifferently. "What's your name?" He replied and Alice smiled, "Oh, 'course, sorry. I'm Allie." He bobbed his head, "Alright, well I'm Jayne." He saw a brief look of amusement flit across her face but it quickly transformed into a hard look of concentration when they both heard the front door of the jailhouse open. Flashing him a quick smile Jayne watched as Allie disappeared from the room leaving him alone.

* * *

Mandarin Translations:

Zhān húhú de sīshēngzǐ  
(Slimy bastard.)  
Wǒ yǒu wǒ de fāngshì  
(I have my ways.)  
Dōng mǎ?  
(Understand?)  
Nǚhái  
(Lass.)  
Chǔlǐ?  
(Deal?)  
Āi!  
(Hey!)  
Shì de, shì shénme ne?  
(Yes, what is it?)


End file.
